1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two liquid type adhesive composition. More particularly, it relates to a two liquid type acrylic adhesive composition suitable for bonding a porous or foamed substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, various two liquid type acrylic adhesive compositions have been known. For example, it has been known to combine Composition A comprising a volatile monomer such as methyl methacrylate, paraffin and an organic hydroperoxide as a catalyst and Composition B comprising a thiourea as a hardener. If this is used, however, as an adhesive composition for bonding a porous or foamed substrate, the volatility of methyl methacrylate is too small whereby a bond strength is disadvantageously low.